Wishing
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb haven't seen each other recently are are both missing each other. So what will happen one night when neither of them can sleep? One-shot


Hey I know author's note let's skip but please read. This is my first attempt at a W.I.T.C.H. Fanfiction. So any advice would be very much appreciated especially grammar, spelling and if the characters don't seem right. Alright enjoy.

Wishing

It had almost been another normal day for Cornelia. She woke up, ate breakfast, went to school and *gasp* learned. Then she went to "hang out" with the W.I.T.C.H. girls, which mostly meant training. Only today was different. Not different as in they were summoned to Meridian on a mission, oh how she wished. Different as in training ended early. Since today was Friday Cornelia had expected there to be a long practice and possibly a sleep over after, but after an hour Will ended training. Turns out she and Matt were going on a date to a restaurant and she had to get ready. To make things worse all the other girls had dates! Even Irma! Irma was going with Martin to a movie, Taranee was going with Nigel to a concert and Hay-Lin was going with Eric to an art show. The other girls left in a hurry skipping home, while Cornelia trudged home. She then ate dinner, did her homework then went to bed. Which is where she is now. Laying in her bed looking at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. Deep down inside Cornelia was secretly jealous of the other girls. They all had boyfriends and were able to spend time with them. Cornelia was single, but she had the biggest crush on a certain Meridian boy. That boy's name was Caleb. She didn't remember falling in love with him. It just happened. Now he was constantly on her mind and what really bothered her was she didn't know how he felt about her. Cornelia sighed. Thinking about Caleb always made her upset. She wished things were the way they were in her dreams. She and Caleb nothing else. No other world keeping them apart. Both confessing their feelings. Everything just easier. But no reality wasn't willing to make things easy. Cornelia rolled over to see the time on her clock. It read 11:10. Cornelia had heard of the wishing at 11:11 but had never tried it. Being unable to sleep, Cornelia started at the clock. The moment the 0 became a 1 Cornelia started to repeat her wish over and over in her head. _I wish Caleb was here. I wish Caleb was here._

In Meridian:

It had been a normal day for Caleb. There was peace in Meridian and little crime. So Caleb spent his day patrolling the city and training, but during his down time his mind would always wander to the beautiful Earth guardian who had stolen his heart. He always thought she was pretty and had thought nothing else at the beginning, but as time passed Caleb found himself slowly falling in lover with her. Whenever he caught himself thinking of her he would shake the thoughts away thinking how she doesn't like him back. It was late now and Caleb was trying and failing to fall asleep. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, He got up, got dressed and went to the palace. He walked in and asked to see Elyon. The Queen arrived looking angry at being awakened.

"This better be important Caleb." Elyon said in a warning voice

"It is." He said "I would like you to fold me to Cornelia's balcony,"

"Why?" asked Elyon curiously, raising her eyebrow

"Because I need to speak to her." Caleb replied guiltily not looking her in the eyes

"Are you finally going to tell her you like her?" Elyon asked shortly

"Maybe I'm not sure WAIT!' Caleb said surprised "You knew!"

"Well yah." Elyon said rolling her eyes "You are very obvious. I think everyone knew but Corny"

"Okay." He said with a sigh of relief "So will you?"

"For the sake of you two yes." She said and made a fold.

"Thanks." Caleb said and stepped through onto Cornelia's balcony. He saw her lying in her bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful with the moon shinning on her. He raised his and knocked on the class door.

_ I wish Caleb were here. I wish..._ Cornelia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock. She froze and watched her clock blink 11:12. Cornelia sighed and turned toward where she had heard the knock. And there he was standing on her balcony. He smiled at her but all she can do is stare in at him in awe. There he is right in front of her his messy brown hair, his grin and most of all his green eyes that were staring into hers. There she is. His angel. He long blond hair shines in the moonlight and her blue eyes stare into his. She is beautiful. Cornelia was not sure how long they stood there staring into each other's eyes, but she was the first to break the trance.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked

"Sure." he replied in his deep voice that Cornelia had missed. The two-headed into her room and she closed the boor.

"So why'd you come?" She asked taking a seat on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep and hadn't seen you in a while so thought I would come visit." he replied sitting next to her

"So how are things in Meridian?" She asked

"Good." He said, "There hasn't been any problems. In fact it's sorta boring now."

"Same here." She said sighing "All I ever do now is go to school and train with the guardians after, but today was different."

"Why was that?" He asked

"Well today is Friday," She said "and Friday's mean sleepovers, but tonight all the girls had date with their boyfriends. We even ended practice early!"

"Why aren't you on a date?" He asked trying not to sound too curious

"I don't have a boyfriend plus...I have someone I like already." She replied _you_ she thought. Inside Caleb was practically jumping up and down with joy at her not having a boyfriend, but couldn't help but wonder who she liked.

"What about you?" She asked trying to sound uninterested

"What about me?" He asked

"Well why aren't you on a date?" she asked

"I don't have a girlfriend... and I too have someone I like." he replied _you _he thought, while Cornelia started to wonder who the mystery girl was.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked

"Sure. What is it?" He asked curiously

"21 questions. I ask you a question and you have to tell a truthful answer, then you ask me a question." She said

"Ok, but I do first." He said smirking "This person you like. What's he like?"

"Well, he's very handsome, kind and he understands me." Cornelia said smiling "My turn. What is your secret person like?"

"She is beautiful but has a temper." Caleb said "Um what do you want in a guy?"

_You_ she thought, but instead replied, "Someone I can depend on and who is brave and kind." Caleb made a face as he thought _I am brave and kind. Plus she can always depend on me. So why isn't it me?_

"What about you?" Cornelia asked curiously breaking him from his thoughts "What do you want in a girl?"

_You _Caleb thought then said "Well she has to have a strong spirit and be very courageous since living in Meridian can be very dangerous." Cornelia frowned thinking _I have a strong spirit and I am pretty courageous at times. So why isn't it me?_

"What's your dream date?" Caleb asked trying to sound uninterested in her answer.

"I think anything would do, but if I had to choose I would want to go to a restaurant for dinner. Then maybe catch a movie and end it with a walk on the beach." She said dreamily imagining her and Caleb eating dinner, watching a movie and walking the beach together. Shaking the image from her head Cornelia asked "And you what's your dream date?"

"Anything would do as long as she was happy." He answered preoccupied with his fantasy date with Cornelia. Then seeing Cornelia's face he knew his answer wasn't good enough so he added "But I would like to go to a carnival and go on all the rides, even the haunted house. Maybe win her a prize and at the end go on the Ferris wheel." Upon hearing this Cornelia's mind began to wander to possible carnival date with Caleb and the romance of going on the Ferris wheel with him. Meanwhile Caleb also caught up in his daydreaming, or maybe it should be called night dreaming, realized it was his turn to ask and quickly asked, "What's your favorite thing to do?" then winced at how stupid the question sounded.

Shaken from her thought's Cornelia quickly replied, "Ice skating. I feel like I am flying when I glide and do jumps it's so much fun." a small smile forming on her face. Caleb didn't seem to process her answer since he was to busy taking in her beautiful smile. Then Cornelia turned to meet his gaze and Caleb looked away blushing, thankfully it was too dark for Cornelia to notice or at least he hoped it was.

"How about you?" She asked confused, wondering why he had looked away from her.

"Um, I guess I like star-gazing. I get to sit back and enjoy nature." Caleb replied quickly still recovering from his embarrassment at being caught staring.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked the winced again at another random question.

"I love anything Italian, but I love pasta." Cornelia said her mouth-watering at the thought of the wonderful food. Quickly licking her lips Cornelia asked, "What's yours?"

"Roast beef with those mashed potatoes and gravy that Mrs. Yan makes. " Caleb said grinning at the thought of the wondrous meal. Suddenly both their stomachs made a loud growl. There was a brief silence then they both burst into laughter.

"Alright not more food question." Cornelia said trying to suppress giggles.

"Okay," Caleb said chuckling "um...what's your favorite color?"

"Pink." She said realizing he was running out of questions "What's yours?"

"Green." He said then paused searching for a good question. After some thought he asked "Who do you dislike the most Phobos, Cedric, Miranda or Nerissa?"

"Phobos." Cornelia said angrily, " He turned my best friend against me!" Caleb remembered how upset Cornelia had been about Elyon turning on her and how hard it was to make her happy again, but Caleb had worked so hard to because she was very important to him.

"How about you?" Cornelia asked shaking him from his thoughts

"Nerissa." He said with a look of disgust on his face, "Even though she's my mom. She just was too evil." A sad look crossed Cornelia's face as she remembered the moment Caleb found out Nerissa was his mom. He had been so hard to approach avoiding even her.

"Who's your favorite guardian?" Caleb asked drawing her from her sad thoughts

"You have to swear not to tell." Cornelia said threateningly giving Caleb a dangerous look

"I swear." Caleb said giving her a sincere smile

"Irma." Cornelia replied much to Caleb's surprise. His face must have voiced his surprise because Cornelia then began to explain why. "I like Will but she loses it at time. Taranee is nice but always nervous and Hay-Lin has way too much energy. How about you? Which one of us do you like best?"

"Are you serious?" Caleb asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. Then seeing she was he said "You! Why do you think I came to visit you!"

"True." Cornelia said nodding but deep down inside wishing there was more meaning to his words and Caleb wishing she was getting his message. Upon seeing that she clearly hadn't Caleb tried to ask a more direct question.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked trying not to sound to nosy

"Yah." she said not looking at him "I dated Taranee's brother Peter, but it didn't work out." Caleb clenched his hands into fists feeling a little jealous toward Cornelia's ex.

"How about you?" Cornelia asked trying to break the sudden tension

"Yah," He said also looking away "but we didn't click you know." Now it was Cornelia's turn to feel a pang of jealously towards Caleb's mysterious ex.

"Who do you find most annoying?" Caleb asked quickly before Cornelia could ask him who the girl was.

"Lillian." Cornelia said sounding annoyed and falling back on to her bed. "She's my little sister and I love her to pieces but she can be a real brat and pain." Caleb chuckled at this remembering Lillian, but he was also looking at how beautiful Cornelia's hair looked all fanned out around her head sorta like a halo.

"And you?" Cornelia asked curiously looking up at him "Whom do you find most annoying?"

"Blunk." He said sighing and running his hand through his hair,"I mean I love the little guy but he is a pain always following me around and his stinks!" Cornelia laughed at this but couldn't help but notice how beautiful the moon light looked reflected from his eyes.

"Do you like the nickname Corny?" Caleb asked looking down at her catching her staring at him.

"No!" She said exasperated putting her hands over her face, "how do you even know about that?"

"I heard Irma call you that." He replied smirking down at her "And does that count as a question?"

"Yah," Cornelia said smirking "but so does yours so it's my turn! What's the worst thing that happened in your life?"

"Finding out Nerissa was my mom." He replied shortly with a look of disgust on his face

"Yah..." Cornelia said, "That does stink."

"Yep." Caleb said putting his mouth into a thin line "How about you?"

"Finding out Lillian was the heart of Earth." Cornelia said throwing her hands up into the air "Do you realize how much stress and pressure that is! And don't answer that I don't want to use up my question!"

"Okay." Caleb said chuckling "So what is your question?"

"Well that's easy." She said, "What is your happiest moment?"

_Meeting you_. Caleb though but said, "Defeating and driving out all evil from Meridian. And you?"

_Meeting you._ Cornelia though but said, "Becoming a guarding with the girls." She smiled at the memory and how freaked out they had been. Caleb noticed this and smiled seeing her smile made him want to smile. Her smile was contagious to him. Shaking herself from the memories Cornelia asked, "What is your biggest fear?"

_Losing you_. Caleb though, then replied, "Not being strong enough to protect the things I care about." Cornelia nodded she had sorta expected this to be his answer but she couldn't help but wish I was 'Not being strong enough to protect _you_'.

"How about you?" Caleb asked curiously

_Losing you._ She through then replied "I guess losing all my friends." Caleb nodded but couldn't help thinking _I'll never leave you... but I don't want you to consider me a just a friend._

"What number are we on?" Cornelia asked surprised. Somehow she had lost count.

"That was 15 and counts." He said winking "My turn. Why couldn't you sleep?"

_I missed you._ She thought. "I have a lot of things on my mind." She said staring at the ceiling.

"Like what?" He asked curious

"Nope!" She said shaking her head "You had your turn. Why couldn't you sleep?"

_I missed you._ He thought. "I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. You know Meridian duties, you guys and... stuff." He quickly replied looking out the balcony window.

"What stuff?" Cornelia asked interested sitting up.

"Can't tell you because it's not your turn." He said chuckling. She pouted and crossed her arms. "But I would like to know what you were thinking about."

"I've been thinking about how lonely I feel you know since all the other girls are busy with their boyfriends." She said sighing sadly. The look on her face made Caleb want to just hug her and whisper to her how everything was going to be okay, but he restrained himself. "So basically I am thinking about getting a boyfriend." She continued shrugging her shoulders. Upon hearing this Caleb straitened. _Cornelia's thinking about getting a boyfriend? How about me?_ He thought.

"My turn." Cornelia said breaking him from his thoughts "What were you thinking about? You know the other stuff." looking at him intently.

"Well lately I've had a lot of free time that I can spend with someone." Caleb said nervously rubbing the back of his head "So I am thinking of...oh I don't know maybe getting back into dating." Cornelia's face brightened at this. _Caleb's thinking about getting a girlfriend. How about me._ She thought as Caleb thought of his next question. Finally he asked, "Have you kissed anyone before? I mean I know you dated but I don't know if you kissed or anything." Caleb finished looking away.

"No, I haven't." Cornelia said also looking away "I want my first kiss to be with Mr. Right and Peter wasn't him. How about you? Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Not on the lips." Caleb said nervously "I have given kisses on the cheek." Cornelia made a sad face _Caleb has kissed girls on the cheek._ She though sadly. Caleb saw her face and was pained by her expression.

"Do you think I am a nice guy?" He asked changing subject quickly

"Yah." She said blushing a little "You're kind, caring and handsome." Cornelia didn't catch the last bit. It sorta slipped out, but Caleb heard it.

"You think I am handsome?" Caleb said shocked

"Yes..." Cornelia said embarrassed "and that counts as a question."

"Okay." Caleb said not really caring all he could think about was Cornelia thinking he was handsome.

"What do you think of me?" Cornelia asked turning the tables

Surprised Caleb answered, "You're nice, smart and beautiful." He blushed at the last comment.

"You think I am pretty?" Cornelia asked astonished

"No, I think you are beautiful there is a difference and that counts." Caleb said smugly "So this is my last question. Hmm Do you have any people who you would want to be your boyfriend?"

_You_ Cornelia thought, but only replied, "Yes."

"Who?" Caleb asked clearly interested

"Can't say. You just asked your last question." Cornelia said smirking

"Darn." Caleb said disappointed

"How about you? You have a lucky girl?" She asked looking at her nails to seem uninterested

"Yah." He said _it's you_ his thought's finished.

"Who?" Cornelia asked looking up from her hand with interest

"I can't say. You are out of question." Caleb said smugly. Cornelia sighed disappointed and looked at her clock, which now read 12:00 am.

"Well good morning." Cornelia said sarcastically

"It's morning already!" He said surprised

"Yep. You know I missed you. It's nice to see you again, but there are times I wish you were here." Cornelia said sighing

"I'll always be here." Caleb said smiling "I'll just be here." He pointed to her heart. Causing both of them to blush.

"Well I better go. You need to get at least a little bit of sleep." Caleb said laughing and standing up. "Good night or good morning. Whatever. Sleep well." Caleb said heading toward the balcony door.

"You too." Cornelia said watching him leave "See you later." Caleb was just opening the door to the balcony when Cornelia whispered very quietly under her breath, "I love you." thinking her wouldn't hear her, but he did. Caleb froze and turned around. He stared at her. Cornelia realizing he had heard blushed a deep red and started to attempt to make an excuse. When Caleb was standing in front of her. His deep green eyes staring into her bright blue ones. Then Caleb moved quickly closing the space between them. Their lips meet and everything around them blurred and melted into nothing. It was just them. Just like in Cornelia's dreams. Caleb then pulled away and looked into Cornelia's eye "I love you too." He said his voice full of love.

"Rrreally?" Cornelia asked shocked

"Really." Caleb said smiling. Cornelia pulled him into a tight hug. Caleb hugged her back, but being caught by surprised fell forward so that the two of them were lying on her bed. The two of them looked at each other and slowly their faces got closer. Then once again they were lip locked. They kissed passionately a few minutes before breaking for air. With out a word the two crawled into Cornelia's bed snuggling close to each other. Caleb had an arm beneath Cornelia's head the other around her waist pulling her close. Cornelia's hands were on Caleb's chest. Their legs were tangled together. As they were dozing off Caleb said, "I'm sorry for taking your first kiss. I know you wanted it to be special."

"It's okay." Cornelia said sleepy "I don't think it would have been special if it wasn't you."

"So does that mean I'm Mr. Right." Caleb asked

"Yah." Cornelia said yawning. Caleb took that as his message to shut up and go to sleep. As they both fell into what would be one of their best sleeps ever all Cornelia could think was _wishes do come true._

__Thank you for reading. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
